


Out Of The Inferno

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their work here is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the first of "five missions SG1 and SGA-1 went on (and how much trouble they got in)', except that #2-5 never materialised. And I kept on wanting to write Teyla and Sam generally kicking ass and taking numbers, which is not a problem per se, just difficult for me to personally justify as 'team'. I know this wouldn't stop other people, but it does me.
> 
> Polished off and posted for the Halfamoon 2010 celebrations.

They stared at the burning, smoking wreck of what had once been a Wraith hiveship, and the two figures that walked coolly out of the wreckage.

Rather surprisingly, it was Teal’c who spoke first.  “I have watched a great many Earth movies. This scene is quite common among them.”

“Except, you know, for the fact that it’s usually a couple of guys walking away from the downed alien spacecraft!”

John snorted at Rodney’s comment as the women approached - blonde and fair, and caramel brunette and dusky - but it was Ronon who said what he was thinking. “Did you want to be the one to tell them that?”

“Oh, hell no!” Mitchell nudged Jackson. “Remind me to get Sam that series about the alien ship travelling through space with the puppet crew on board when we get back to Earth. She’ll like the chick in that.”

“The one you promised to get her two years ago?”

“It's been a busy couple of years."

“Good to see you, boys.” Sam Carter’s smile was deceptively sunny as they approached. “Glad you could make the party.”

“You could have saved us something,” Mitchell complained. “You know, one measly little explosion?”

Teyla shrugged as she adjusted her pack upon her shoulders. “Perhaps if you had been here sooner.”

“We’ll hurry up next time.” John felt distinctly miffed at being cut out of the action. “So...that’s it?”

“Well, you can check the wreck if you really want to.” Carter flipped her sunglasses down over her eyes and smiled brightly. “But we were pretty thorough.”

A moment later, Teyla did the same, although with less of a bright smile and more of a smirky little quirk of her lips. “Our work here is done,” she pronounced.

And they strolled off towards the ‘jumper waiting in the nearby field.


End file.
